Tanz Mit Mir
by AlphaGhost500
Summary: Follows Lara and Sam during and after boarding school. This is WIP, so it's not perfect and shouldn't be considered finished. Rated M(A) for strong sexual content, adult language, and in later chapters possibly intense violence. "Tanz Mit Mir" is German for "Dance With Me", it is a (not so) temporary title. Has drama, mild horror, possibly action and adventure in later chapters.
1. Reflections

**AlphaGhost500 Presents:**

_Being sent off to boarding school is the worst feeling I have ever felt or hell, even thought about in my whole life. Sent off to become more normal as a person so as to fit in more is... a disturbing thought, at least for me. If I can't be myself, then what's the point? Without being different, I may as well be a soulless robot or AI for all I care._

**With editorial assistance, moral, and emotional support from High-Overlord BigMammaLlama5:**

_But what do I care, if I get something good out of it, something I wouldn't have otherwise, is it worth it? Do I wanna go through hell to get something I wouldn't have otherwise, in any way? Would you do it? I can say..._

**Tanz Mit Mir, a lesbian Tomb Raider fan fiction. (Lara x Sam)**

_First day of boarding school, eh? What the fuck kind'a place is this? Oh, look, everyone knows everyone and seems to be in a damn relationship with everyone as well... Hmm, can't unsee those two now, frisky ones they are._

I knew this would be hell. Today was a Friday, we would basically have a meet and greet type classes, getting to know each other somewhat, then go to dorms and unpack. But thing is, I would not talk to anyone, period.

I hated talking to anyone, and I hated myself, for various reasons. I headed to my first class, it was boring and I refused to talk the whole time, and the rest of the classes were about the same. But something wasn't right, I felt odd in every class, not the 'I don't belong here' odd, the 'something is not right here' odd. As I was walking to me dorm I figured out why. Not an object, but a person, a classmate.

I walked quietly behind her by about 15 feet or so, noting her features as I did so.

_Hmm... interesting creature, heh, creature. No, she's a person, not a fucking animal, Sam. Get a grip and calm down. Okay._

She had long, dark brown hair with a slight redish tint to it, auburn perhaps, tied into a ponytail, wearing a nice white blouse that buttoned up the center, and black or navy blue mini-skirt that lay perfectly on her hips. It was dark out, and I couldn't be sure if I was seeing right. She appeared to have some sort of black heals on with white or pink stripes on them, they went surprisingly well with the black.

I sped up my pace little by little, but still remaining quiet enough that she wouldn't hear me, mostly by syncing my steps from her and being careful not to talk or trip over anything as I walked. I was walking about three feet behind her, and I felt like some sort of ninja or similar type of person, and it felt great.

_How has she not noticed me yet?!_ _Damn, girl, you must have bad hearing, or are you just playing along with me? You are a very shady character, indeed._

"Let's see, room three hundred and three? Third level room three, okay Lara. Just find the room, get in, and get settled in, okay. Nothing to be nervous about."

_Wait, I'm in room three hundred and three! Holy shit, am I gonna have to share my room with her?! Okay, her name must be Lara. Her accent is cute, sounds like South London or so._

I knew my ninja skills wouldn't last forever though, as she stumbled and tripped over a tree branch a few feet before the door to the girls' dorm building. She fell to the ground with a thump, and I was wondering, and also hoping a little, that she was okay.

"Oh! Shit! Fuck me assless!"

I skidded to a halt, nearly tripping over her and falling myself.

"Oh~! Where the hell did you come from! Holy~ fuck~!"

_What a priceless reaction! Hehehehe!_

"I've been following you for awhile, actually. Sorry. I'm just pretty shy is all, I don't mean any harm."

"It's okay, it's okay! What dorm are you in?"

She giggled with her remark, putting on a nice big smile in the process. The dim light from nearby lampposts illuminated her face, exposing her features for me to see.

She possesed beautiful dark brown eyes, small, fine eyebrows that couldn't accent her eyes better, and small pink lips that I wish I could kiss. Fuck me, she's perfect.

"Well, uh... Three hundred and three. I'm in dorm three hundred and three."

A look of shocked struck her face for a moment, eyes becoming bigger, then calmly smiling again.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing each other often then! You had better like me, I don't want any fights."

She was damn right. If her looks were anything to base my thoughts on, there was no way in hell we would ever fight. Well at least, I surely hoped we never would.

"Ehh, I'd say you're fine. I'm Samantha, by the way. Most people like to call me Sam, though. It's nice to meet you, I guess."

She giggled again. Either she was easy to impress, or she had quite the sense of humor, at least compared to me.

"You probably heard me talking to myself then. I'm Lara, pleasure meet you as well!"

**A/N: This is recent work of mine, expect it to get better as the story goes along. Reviews are very welcome and appreciated. I do have a lot more of this written so far, so I might be able to do regular updates (maybe biweekly?) provided I remember and if my laptop is working well enough to do so. ("Don't tell me your plans, show me your results.")**

**This chapter as well as the rest of this fic so far has had little or no editing (save for re-applying formatting), while I try to fix all errors before publishing some mistakes are bound to get through, don't hesitate to let me know so I can fix them. Constructive criticism is again more then welcomed.**

**All German in this fic is either subtitled or translated by one of the characters. :)**


	2. Frei Zeit

**Chapter Two: Frei Zeit** **[Free Time]**

**This chapter has some talk about porn and lesbians. You were warned in the summary though, so there won't be any disclaimers like this again. :)**

On our way up to our dorm, we took the chance to get to know each others background a little. She was really rich, her father was a very famous person who was known around the world, and who also happened to be my biggest inspiration for literally everything. She then got the most basic rundown on my background I could muster up, which was half lies which I knew I would I hate myself for saying later.

"So, uh, what do you like to do in your free time, Sam? Do you have any hobbies?"

"I quite like cameras. And watching prank videos. Also some video games here and there, maybe a couple of movies too. Listening to music lots. Not much else honestly. You?"

"I love researching the ancient Greeks and Romans. Also the vikings and the tales of King Arthur are amazing to research too. Aside from that, I really want to listen to a piano cover of Seasons In The Abyss for some reason."

_A piano cover of Season In The Abyss?! The Slayer song?! Hmm... that sounds oddly good._

"You know now, you're on to something, Lara!"

"Pardon me?"

"A piano cover of Seasons In The Abyss sounds really good to hear! Wow, you're a genius!"

"Um, thanks?"

Oh my gosh, she sounds so cute!

"What is it now, Sam?"

"Your voice is great!"

_That sounded terrible!_

"Thanks I guess. I've never heard that one before."

"Any time, Lara. So uh, what to talk about?"

"I dunno, shoot. Anything."

_Do I give a hint that I'm interested in her? Ask her if she's single? Yeah, ask if she's single. Alright._

"Are you single? Interested in anyone?"

"No and no. Why do you ask? Are you looking to hook me up?"

I laughed at her question, probably more then I should have.

"Uh, no. Just wondering is all."

"Oh, okay then. Honestly, with school and all, I'm not sure I'd have the time for a healthy relationship. I know I'll eat my words though, at some point."

_Oh, you will if you give me the slightest of chances! Of course, you're probably straight, so I have zero hope what so ever._

"I understand where you're coming from."

"Why, are you with someone?"

"No. Never have been, probably never will be. I'm hopeless, no big deal Lara."

"Well you're making it sound like one. Why won't you ever be with someone? I don't understand you there."

_Oh~ fuck~... Can't tell her no matter what, I'll probably be assaulted knowing my luck!_

"Erm, certain qualties I posess tend to drive people away, I suppose."

"Such as?"

_Crap! How can I get away from this? Hmm, okay. Maybe a tiny hint, okay~..._

"My excessive watching of lesbian porn."

_Oh, that was terrible, she'll never believe that._

"Oh, well... um~..."

_Shit. I blew it. She knows._

"I actually see no issues there, Sam."

"It's the fact that one, it really turns me on and two, it's the only porn I watch. Why would anyone want a girlfriend who gets off to lesbian porn like I do?"

"Everyone has watch lesbian porn at least once, and I have yet to hear of any negative results."

"Whatever you say."

"Sam, I only watch lesbian porn. Honest."

"The fuck?"

"I enjoy it more then I should too. Not to the point where I start to question my sexuality, but I probably will soon if I keep watching as much as I do now."

_Oh my god. I do have hope! Gosh Lara, you will never know how happy that makes me!_

"What's that smile I see on your face, Sam?"

Her beautiful dark brown eyes gleamed at mine. They were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Sam?"

"Oh, sorry, just thinking."

"About what, if I may ask?"

"Can I be honest with you, Lara?"

"Of course, I don't see why not!"

_Here we go... Not what I was actually thinking but still honest at least._

"There is no way this won't sound weird but to heck with it. Your eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen in my life."

_Her eyes lit up excitedly, and she... blushed? No, she blushed!_

"I... um, well, thank you very much! That actually didn't sound weird at all!"

_Phew! Oh gosh, that went better then I thought! Wait, but no, there's no way a straight girl would react like that, not in a million years!_

"No offense, but are you sure you're not questioning your sexuality?"

"No, why do you ask that?"

"Well I just find it hard to believe a straight girl would react like you did. Sorry, I didn't want to offend you."

"It's okay! I've always thought about what lesbian sex would be like, I mean, I've always thought about it since I knew what sex was. Everyone does. It's perfectly okay!"

She was right. But it's not really right for me personally, because I actually am a lesbian.

"I've never really thought about actually being in an actual lesbian relationship before, but I know I will at some point. So no, Sam, no offense taken."

_If she replies like this, she's a keeper. And she'll accept me for being a lesbian, most likely. I might just have to tell her. I just might.  
_**  
A/N: I figured I'd post a second chapter because why the fuck not? I literally pick a decent place to end the chapters right before I post them, so it might not be the best places to do so. Again, reviews are welcome. :) I suck at naming chapters, so any suggestions are welcome :P I don't own Seasons In The Abyss or Slayer, but there actually is a piano cover of it on YouTube (by user vkgoeswild as I recall), I recommend it.**

Also, I might change the pacing of this chapter to be slower in the future. (More dialogue and such, making it longer but still having the same plot and all.)


End file.
